


Golden rider - Tesoro x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Golden rider - Tesoro x Reader

“Wow, this place is fancy,” you hum looking around at the floating casino. You had been invited by the owner of this establishment, your large travel bag on your shoulder. As you looked around, you were stopped by a redheaded woman with a cheerful smile, “you must be Sir Tesoro’s special guest no?” You look to her and nod. “Please come this way,” she motioned to the vehicle, opening the door for you, “allow me to transport you to your temporary living space madam.” You glance at the strange vehicle before stepping in and taking a seat. The woman then closed the door for you, got in herself and proceeded to drive you in this golden vehicle to a large building at the center of the island. Everything during that ride was so shiny and beautiful, you were in awe of it all, this was Gran Tesoro, the great treasure. Not long after, you had finally arrived at the massive, tall building in the center, glimmering and shining brightly with gold, “here we are, home sweet home,” the redhead chimed, “this way please.”

The woman guided you inside and took you on a lift, you look out the windows as it rose up to incredible heights above the floating island of broken dreams. When you arrived on the op most floor, you entered a large room with a hot tub just in front of you with a gold veil curtain blocking whatever behind it. In the hot tub sat a handsome built man soaking with several women on each arm, “Tesoro, Sir, your special guest has arrived,” announced the redhead. The man looked to you and grinned, “that’s the best news I’ve heard all day. Ladies, if you would be so kind as to leave, I have business to attend to.” The women gave you a dirty look as the had gotten out of the tub, you raise a brow to them and shrug. The redhead woman, guided the women out then closed the door, giving you some privacy. “I hope the tip here wasn’t too much of a nuisance,” Tesoro hums getting out of the tub, putting a towel around his waist. “Not at all, it was rather enjoyable,” you offer him a smile, “if I knew it would be this breathtaking I would’ve given you a discount for my services.” He laughs and comes by your side, “not to worry my dear, I’m sure every penny I spend on you will be well worth it.” He looks down at you grinning, then guided you behind the veil where a bedroom stood shining and neat, the silk gold bedsheets were shining with the light coming from the window. 

“Nice place you got here,” you hum, spotting the coffee table and going over to it to place your bag down. “Thank you, I built it myself,” he boasts as you unzip your bag, looking through the collection of toys you had inside. He looked over your shoulder as you carefully selected the ones you felt needed, “are you going to change?” You ask as you set aside the equipment. “No need, I am already naked, what about you? Shall I give you some privacy?” He asked, taking a seat on his bed. “No, I always wear my suit under my normal clothes, never know when I’ll need it,” you hum removing your top, revealing a tight, sexy leather lingerie of a dominatrix. “Oooh, very nice,” he purred, getting visibly aroused. You grab your paddle and battery powered vibrating pill and approached him, “turn around. Before I make you turn,” you giggle, licking your lips and patting the paddle in your hand. He chuckled in excitement and turned around for you. You grab his towel and pull it off forcefully, “you’re such a bad man mister Tesoro, you need some proper punishment for your sin of greed,” you purr in his ear, your leather gloved hands rubbing over his back entrance with the toy pill. “I do need punishment mistress, please, show no mercy,” he rumbles. An audible gasp leaves him as you slipped the toy inside deeply and turned it on to maximum power. He pants and grips the sheets as the vibrations massaged his prostate, you chuckle as he squirmed a bit, “are you ready?”

He nodded and gripped the sheets tighter in excitement, you stood straight and ran the paddle down his spine slowly, down to his crack before pulling it back and winding it up. He had no time to prepare for the hard hit to his backside, a groan escaping him as he took pleasure from the pain, biting his bottom lip. You then went on to hit him harder and harder, earning plenty of pleasured noises coming from him, “m-mistress, it’s too much, you’re going to make me burst.” You giggle, biting your own lip in excitement, “cum for me my pet, your mistress commands it,” you breathe still hitting him over and over, his backside looking quite bruised from all the hits his rear was taking. He let out a girlish groan as he released on his bed, his seamen sliding from his silk sheets to the floor. “Good boy,” you hum, pilling the toy out by the string with a slight pop noise, “I hope I was well worth the price mister Tesoro.” He chuckled and stood up, turning to face you, “I certainly think so. How about you stay on the island with me, I’ll pay you double your usual pay every day,” he offered. “Can I really?” You glimmer with excitement. “Of course, I’ll even get you new and improved supplies,” he rumbles with delight, “just keep doing your job with me and if you want, patrons that visit the island.” You bounce with excitement then stuck out your hand, “you got yourself a deal sir!” He laughs at your enthusiasm and shakes your hand, “pleasure doing business with you.”


End file.
